


Falling Leaves

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The headiness of autumnal colours precedes the icy coolness of winter and Toshiro is content to simply experience the change of season, whilst to Byakuya the change of season heralds a change to comfortably monotonous routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

Title: Falling Leaves  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Byakuya x Toshiro  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: The headiness of autumnal colours precedes the icy coolness of winter and Toshiro is content to simply experience the change of season, whilst to Byakuya the change of season heralds a change to comfortably monotonous routine.

From his position high in the branches, Toshiro watched the autumn leaves swirl in their desperate race for the ground. Breathing in the crisp, cool, air he closed his eyes and slowly drew in his reiatsu, wanting to remain undisturbed for as long as possible. It was peaceful in the tree tops, with only the sound of the wind and the rustling of the leaves to break the silence, and he settled himself more comfortably into the embracing branches, dreaming of the first snows.

Laying aside his brush, Byakuya blew gently on the wet ink and then laid the final piece of paperwork for the day aside. Rising to his feet, he stretched tense muscles, and ran a careful hand over his head, checking that each hair was in its proper place, before stepping towards the door. It had been days since he’d last had an opportunity to bump into the enticing Tenth Division Captain, and he was desperately feeling the lack.

A soft, rhythmic, sound woke him from his light doze and he glanced down through the fall of red-gold leaves to see the Sixth Division Captain walking slowly between the giant trunks. Toshiro blinked in surprise, it seemed that he ran into Byakuya wherever he went recently. After meetings in the First Division, he would find himself walking down corridors beside the reserved man, and he had lost count of the number of times he had bumped into the Kuchiki Clan head whilst visiting Jyuushiro.

Using Toshiro’s reiatsu as a lode-stone, Byakuya had walked purposefully through the crowded thoroughfares, heading towards a little used park at the edge of the Thirteenth Division. Just as the park came into sight, however, the feeling of the younger man’s reiatsu had suddenly vanished from his awareness. Disappointment washed through him, but he refused to let the seeming set-back affect him, and determinedly continued on his course.

He watched as the other man stopped beside a young sapling and laid his hand gently on the small trunk, caressing it lightly, before drifting, almost aimlessly, towards the ornate bridge over the ornamental lake. Toshiro breathed out slowly as Byakuya leant against the carved railing, appearing lost in thought as he stared at the rippling, leaf-littered, surface, ignoring the way that the wind played with his hair and his scarf.

Breathing deeply, Byakuya relished the way that the wind gently flirted with him, tugging at his clothes and caressing his hair. It was akin to the way that Senbonsakura twined around him, enveloping him with her delicately-scented petals. Smiling softly, he leant against the railing on the little bridge in the centre of the park, and admired the elegant way that the leaves pirouetted in the gentle breeze.

A soft expression, completely at odds with how Toshiro normally thought of the man, settled onto Byakuya’s features, and Toshiro found himself staring helplessly at the slightly parted lips, and more specifically, at the pink tongue that darted out to wet them. He watched as a graceful hand rose to tug gently at the scarf, exposing the long, pale, throat for Toshiro’s viewing pleasure. He could feel his own, sluggish, blood heat at the sight, and shifted uncomfortably on his branch.

Feeling over-dressed and far too prudish for the playful, teasing, zephyrs, Byakuya loosened his scarf to expose both the hollow at the base of his throat and the sensitive nape of his neck. He sighed in pleasure as gentle puffs of air caressed his sensitive flesh, delighting in the amorphous embrace. He hoped that Toshiro was hidden somewhere nearby, watching him, admiring him, possibly even being turned on by him. 

Long, elegant, fingers reached up and deftly plucked a falling leaf from the softly swirling air currents. Toshiro watched as Byakuya carefully inspected the leaf, caressed it lightly with his fingertips, and then delicately brushed it against his lips. It was a strangely erotic sight, and Toshiro squirmed further on his branch and debated with himself about revealing his presence. Surely all of their meetings couldn’t have been accidental, could they?

The exquisite feeling of Toshiro’s reiatsu washing over him, entwining with his own in a subtle seduction, caused a shiver of delighted anticipation to run the length of Byakuya’s spine. Pinpointing the source, he peered up through the nearly naked branches to see his favourite captain casually reclining against a too-thin seeming trunk. Politely, he inclined his head in greeting, as if he hadn’t deliberately sought the younger man out.

The unexpected way that Byakuya’s reiatsu drew his own in startled Toshiro. Normally, their respective reiatsu’s would’ve lightly touched at the edges, alerting them to the other’s presence. He’d never experienced this kind of intimacy before though, and he found it strange and a little intimidating. Licking his lips, he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the branch, before dropping easily to the ground, for once not worried about appearing like a child.

Smiling slightly as his younger companion, Byakuya nodded towards the path meandering away from the bridge and turned away. In his mind he could still see the way that Toshiro’s robes had blown awry when the smaller man leapt for the ground, the golden leaves swirling madly in his wake. Soft footsteps behind him made him smile and he glanced back over his shoulder just in time to catch the prodigy hurriedly fixing his dishevelled hair and uniform.

Quickening his steps to catch up to his longer-legged elder, Toshiro glanced around to see if there was anyone in the vicinity. Not seeing anyone, he reached up and tugged firmly at Byakuya’s sleeve. When the larger man stopped and turned to face him, Toshiro found that he had forgotten what it was he had been going to say. He simply stared up into the familiar face, lost for words, until a mischievous breeze danced between them bearing twirling golden leaves.

The smooth youth of Toshiro’s face captivated Byakuya, along with his diminutive muscularity. Many of the things that he’d loved so much in his late wife, he could also see in his fellow captain. Very carefully, he reached out and ran his fingers through the thick silver hair, curving his caress so that he could cup the prodigy’s cheek in his palm, and run his thumb across parted lips in lieu of the kiss he so desperately wanted to bestow.

Normally, if anyone ruffled his hair, Toshiro would’ve exploded with barely suppressed anger, but somehow this felt different. It was less like teasing, and more like caressing. As such, when a calloused thumb brushed across his lips, he parted them and allowed the digit entry. He looked up into Byakuya’s eyes as he gently sucked on the invading thumb, and felt a shiver of delight pass through him as the other mans eyes dilated with lust at his actions.

He could feel his fundoshi becoming almost unbearably tight as his young partner slowly swallowed his thumb, Toshiro’s tongue caressing him enticingly. When the Tenth Division Captain reached up to hold Byakuya’s hand steady and began to bob his head provocatively, Byakuya could barely restrain himself from grabbing the smaller man and shunpo-ing to his bedroom where he could ravish the other in true privacy.

There was something wonderfully wicked about simulating such an erotic act, and Toshiro relished the harsh sounds of Byakuya’s gasping breaths. It had been such an incredibly long time since anyone had made advances towards him, that Toshiro was hard-pressed to not simply throw himself at the other man and demand immediate relief. Instead, he regretfully pulled away from the thumb he had been happily molesting, with a lewd, damp, popping noise, and rocked back on his heels.

The moment that his thumb was free, Byakuya dived down to claim Toshiro’s slightly swollen lips with his own. He slid one curious hand down the length of the other’s spine, stopping just short of groping the other man, and pressed the much smaller body firmly against his own. Enchantingly, he could feel the solid heat of the Toshiro’s arousal chafing against his thigh, and deliberately thrust forwards with his own aching length.

Stepping back was one of the hardest things that Toshiro had ever done. His body was pleading desperately with him to continue and the harsh throbbing between his thighs was incredibly distracting, but he refused to go any further in such a public place. Panting up at his larger partner, he gestured wordlessly at the rustling trees around them, before candidly suggesting that they go somewhere a little more private to continue their activities.

His heart was pounding against the cage of his ribs, his breath was rasping rapidly through his lungs, and all the blood in his brain appeared to have drained down to the aching length pulsing against his undergarments. Looking around, it appeared suddenly to Byakuya as if the trees were blushing wildly at their lewd display. Orientating himself, he realised that they were closest to Toshiro’s quarters and suggested, breathlessly, that they make all haste in that direction.

Safe and secure in his own home, Toshiro smirked deviously at his catch, as he slowly started to strip off his uniform, deliberately teasing his partner. He watched as Byakuya licked his lips and stared at his exposed skin, the actions sending tingling delight shooting along his nerves. Standing stark naked in the middle of the room, Toshiro reached down and caressed himself, tugging lightly on his length and swirling his thumb around the tip.

Feeling horribly overdressed for the occasion, Byakuya shot to his feet and began tugging at the ties to his uniform. He folded his scarf with the reverence it deserved, but allowed the rest of his clothing to lay where it fell. Stepping forwards, he dropped to his knees and reached out for the tantalising length, desperate for a taste. Swiping his tongue across the leaking slit, Byakuya groaned in satisfaction, and slowly sank down the length to bury his nose in musky white curls. 

Arching his back into the wonderfully warm mouth, Toshiro allowed a gasp of pleasure to escape his lips. Reaching forwards, he ran one hand through the silky soft strands of Byakuya’s hair, and set the other to fumbling with the kenseikan. Gently setting aside the heirloom headpiece, Toshiro grasped firm handfuls of the sleek tresses, to still Byakuya’s movements, and began to thrust his hips against the oh-so-willing face.

There was something wonderfully sinful about giving up control of a situation, and Byakuya wondered how Toshiro knew that it was one of his favourite kinks. Relaxing his throat, he took the time to appreciate the strength of the grip holding him steady, the forceful way that the smaller man thrust against him and the unusual taste being smeared across his tonsils. Humming out his pleasure, he slid his palm up his partners’ chest and held his fingers out for the other to suck.

Feeling his own length being swallowed as he sucked on Byakuya’s fingers was doing delightfully wicked things to Toshiro’s libido and he tightened his grip on his partners’ hair. He knew what the normally very prim and proper Kuchiki was planning to do, and shifted his stance to allow the other access, allowing the fingers to fall from his lax lips as he did so. Ignoring the string of saliva that dribbled down his chin, Toshiro curled his body over Byakuya’s as damp fingers stroked his entrance.

His little lover-to-be was so incredibly tight that Byakuya wondered vaguely if he was a virgin, but the confident and sensual way that Toshiro was behaving said something completely opposite. The contradiction sang out to Byakuya’s soul and he felt another layer of his control evaporate as a long, low moan rumbled up through his diaphragm, echoed in his throat and finally escaped through his mouth, around the length filling it up.

The fingers probing him so intimately were amazingly talented, but they left Toshiro aching for something more, something bigger. Straightening up, he eased Byakuya’s head back until his length popped free and pushed lightly against his shoulders, suggesting in a husky voice that the other man lay down. Letting out a disappointed sigh as the fingers slid from his body, he stared down at the other captain, admiring his lusty, dishevelled appearance. 

Byakuya was enchanted by the man currently straddling his body, Toshiro’s cheeks were flushed a pretty peach, his turquoise eyes where shining with desire and his glistening pink lips were parted as he gasped and panted for breath. He watched with eager anticipation as the younger man reached to one side, grabbed a small tube of cherry-flavoured lube, popped the cap, and squirted a generous amount onto his small fingers.

Easing a slicked finger inside himself, Toshiro arched his back and stared down, through hazy eyes, at the Sixth Division Captain lying prone beneath him. Just thinking about sliding down on that thick length was making Toshiro’s heart pound, and he sank to his knees over the other man, leaning forwards to claim his lips. No-one had ever kissed him as passionately as Byakuya, and Toshiro melted into the breathtaking sensation.

The little minx was deliberately teasing him, rubbing against his length but not allowing him entry. Raising his arms, he clasped the other tightly to his chest, and thrust upwards with his hips, moaning in thwarted lust as his arousal was grasped by a slippery hand and diverted from its course. Loosening his embrace, he gasped as Toshiro pumped him several times before holding him steady and beginning to wriggle back.

The sheer delighted expectation of lodging something long and hard against his entrance was enough to make Toshiro writhe on his perch. Arching his back, he held the length steady and eased back against it, his groans mingling with Byakuya’s as the head popped through the loosened ring of muscles. Pushing back until the entire organ was encased within his body, Toshiro panted for breath as he waited for the pain to ebb.

Staring intently at Toshiro’s face, Byakuya reached out and grasped a pale hip with one hand, and used the other to stimulate his partners’ flagging erection. He could tell the moment that the pleasure of penetration overcame the sting of entry and he watched the play of emotions over the normally scowling features delightedly. Thrusting up firmly with his hips, he was rewarded with seeing an expression of pure ecstasy. He had to see it again, and soon.

Resting his hands on Byakuya’s chest for stability, Toshiro began to raise and lower his hips, slowly at first, and then more quickly as the pleasure built. Beneath him, Byakuya was not only thrusting up to meet his downward motions, but also stroking Toshiro’s own leaking length in counterpoint, sending blissful rapture shooting throughout his body. Throwing his head back, he gave himself over to the wondrous sensations, trying to think of nothing but the pleasure.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and wondered vaguely if he should somehow mention this to his partner, or if he should try and stave it off until Toshiro came first. Feeling his muscles start to contract against his will, he almost missed the extraordinary expression that settled on his partners’ pale face before creamy ribbons were launched across his chest and his length was squeezed unmercifully by the convulsing passage.

Struck almost blind by the force of his orgasm, Toshiro just barely caught the ecstatic expression on Byakuya’s face before the other man arched upwards for the final time, then slumped down, sated. Collapsing onto the muscular chest, Toshiro breathed in the scent of sex and male musk, feeling relaxed and contented for the first time in a long time. Even the uncomfortable sensation of Byakuya’s softening length slowly slipping out of him in a rush of fluid couldn’t dampen his elation.

Running a possessive hand along Toshiro’s bare back, Byakuya relished the calm and tranquil atmosphere. Outside, he could hear the autumn winds picking up, the almost denuded trees thrashing in protest, and the sound of thousands of leaves sliding against each other. Inside, the only sound was their comingled breathing, the soft whisper of Byakuya’s hand stroking along Toshiro’s spine, and the occasional contented murmur from the pale prodigy.

He could’ve quite happily stayed resting on Byakuya’s chest for the entire evening if he hadn’t heard the other mans’ stomach grumbling. Although, hearing the embarrassed apologies from his, normally dignified, elder was definitely worth the effort of getting up. Upon gaining his feet, however, he was reminded of just how sweaty and sticky he was. A bath was definitely on the immediate agenda, being far more important in Toshiro’s minds than feeding his lover.

Watching the pert, pale, ass of his young lover sway beguilingly as the man padded softly towards the bathroom had Byakuya swiftly grabbing their discarded clothing and hurrying after. A chance to bathe with Toshiro was too good to pass up, the mere thought of the icy Tenth Division Captain dripping wet and daubed with soapy bubbles making his sticky organ twitch with interest. Dinner could definitely wait.

Allowing his bathing partner to run the wash cloth all over his sudsy body, Toshiro couldn’t help but lightly tease the other about his apparent bathing fixation, gleefully pointing out Byakuya’s, now squeaky clean, erection. Interestingly his lover had not denied the claim, merely swatting him playfully and suggesting that he could do something about it. Unable to back down from such a delightful challenge, Toshiro smeared his hand with bath oil and reached for Byakuya’s groin.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of someone else jerking him off, it was less strenuous than sex and a lot more enjoyable than masturbation. Leaning back against the bathroom wall, he flexed his hips gently in simulated thrusts and allowed soft moans of pleasure to dribble unbridled from his lips. He might be calm and controlled in public, but he wanted Toshiro to know that he could be uninhibited and passionate in private.

Resting his head against Byakuya’s chest and listening to his pounding heart, Toshiro upped the pace of his fist, keeping a tight rein over his own arousal. As much as he enjoyed intimate physical activities, he wanted to be able to sit comfortably at his desk in the morning and not have to field invasive questions from his Lieutenant, and he knew that if he gave in now, he would be bent over the vanity, muffling his screams of pleasure, before he had time to protest.

Gasping out his release, Byakuya locked his, suddenly wobbly, knees and pushed himself away from the wall. Ignoring the indignant squawk of his lover, he clasped the smaller man close, riding out his orgasm with his lover in his arms. Spent, exhausted, and now even hungrier, Byakuya pulled Toshiro over to the shower and proceeded to rinse them both off. If they hurried, the Kuchiki house servants would still have dinner available.


End file.
